Destiny’s Flame
by Eshtal
Summary: Fuu never guessed that she would meet and fall for someone like him. Its Destiny. Axel&Fuu and Demyx
1. Sunset Hill

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII, If I did I wouldn't be here

Destiny's Flame, Chapter 1-Sunset hill

Don't kill me for the couple. I really like it...

And in my time Fuu is around the same age as Axel or Vice-Versa. Axel is like 18 and Fuu is like 16 DYes Fuu is a little OOC

-----

Fuu looked into the sunset. She'd be coming to Sunset Hill often as of lately. Seifer said she was lovesick. She sighed. "You ok?" a voice asked. She jumped and spun around, her hand on her chest. A redheaded teen stood looking at her. "Yeah." She said looking at him. "And you are?" She growled. He smiled, "Axel." He held out his gloved hand. "Fuu." She answered taking his hand. Fuu felt all her blood rush to her face as soon as she took his hand, she turned away blushing. "What is a young girl like you doing out here?" Axel asked standing beside her, looking into the sunset. "Thinking..." She answered. He turned to look into her red eyes. "That flame in her eyes... it's beautiful." He whispered. Fuu froze, her face turning as red as Axel's hair. "E-excuse me?" Now it was Axel's turn to blush. "Oh nothing'" He said turning away. "I need to be going now." Fuu said Looking at Axel. "It was nice meeting you." With that she ran off, her face red.

-----

The next day at the Sandlot

Fuu was leaning against a wall thinking over last nights events. _Why did I blush?_ _Am I falling for a guy I just met?_ She shook her head and look over at Seifer, he was training ViVi. There wasn't another girl she could talk to...

"Hey Fuu!" She jumped and looked around. "Do you know this freak?" She looked over at Seifer, Rai and ViVi. She looked at who they were talking about. Her jaw fell, standing behind Seifer was Axel... "W-What are you doing here!" Fuu asked trying to seem angry, but still a red tint crept onto her face. "I came to see you." Axel answered, smiling. Seifer narrowed his eyes but stepped out of his way all the same. Axel walked over to Fuu and smiled at her. "Hey. What's up?" He asked. Fuu looked at her feet. "Not much..." She answered trying to hide her blush. "Mind telling us who this freak is?" Seifer growled. "He's not a freak! And his name is Axel!" Fuu yelled. Her face turned redder. _Did I just stand up for him! _"Woah Fuu take it easy." Seifer said. Axel looked at Fuu, amazed. _Did she just stand up for me?_ Axel opened his mouth but was cut off a female voice. "C'mon Axel! We need to get back!" Axel and Fuu look up to see a blonde haired girl holding a male dirty-blonde's wrist. "Hey Larxene! You and Demyx have a "fun" time?" Axel laughed. Larxene blushed and let go of Demyx's wrist. "SHUT-UP!" She growled. The pair jumped down, Demyx helping Larxene. "Fuu this is Larxene and Demyx. Larxene, Demyx This is Fuu." Axel Smiled introducing them. "Hey." Demyx smiled at Fuu. "Hi. Axel we need to get back. Xemnas is mad as it is." Larxene Took Axel by the hood and took off, hand-in-hand with Demyx. Fuu stood, dazed.

----

First chapter D Not vary long D Is really hyper

Notes: Sunset Hill is a place for couples to watch the sunset

Demyx and Larxene are standing on a building/Roof xD

(((Esh)))

Words- 584


	2. Denial

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII, If I did I wouldn't be here.

Destiny's Flame, Chapter 2-Denial

"_I came to see you." _

-----

Seifer looked at Fuu. "Who was that? What go into her? Y'Know?" Rai looked at ViVi. "She's out cold..." Seifer shook his head. Shortly after Axel, Larxene and Demyx had left Fuu fainted. "I think Fuu here is infatuated" Seifer looked at Rai and ViVi. "The way she looked at that Axel fellow, the way she turned red and when she stood up for him. She likes that dude in black."

-----

Fuu awoke, holding her head she groaned. "Ow..." She looked around. "Welcome back to reality..." Seifer snorted. "Wha–?" She was cut off. "So Fuu, you like Axel?" Her face turned red. "W-What! I do not!" She yelled jumping up. "Your blushing." He answered bluntly. "When'd you meet him anyways?" Fuu just gave him a glare and sighed. "I met him on Sunset Hill just yesterday." She answered. "Sunset Hill eh? I heard that if you met someone there, its destiny." She rose an eyebrow. "Really?" Seifer looked at her. "So you do like him!" She blushed "N-NO!" Seifer Laughed "Sure." Fuu just growled and turned to leave.

-----

Larxene was walking Twilight Town, just wandering. "Hey! Larxene right?" She turned to see Fuu. "Ya. Your Fuu, right?" She asked. "Yep. I need to talk to you." Fuu looked at the blond girl. "'Bout Axel, right?" Fuu blushed. "Ya..." Larxene nodded. "Who are you guys and what's with the coats?" Fuu asked. "You'll find out when Axel feels your ready..." Larxene sighed. "Well... Um... D-does Axel "like" me?" Fuu asked blushing. Larxene laughed. "What?" Fuu asked confused. "Nothin'. But ya I'm pretty sure he does. Why?" Larxene raised a hopeful eyebrow. "Can you not tell him...but I... um...think I Like him..." She blushed. Larxene nudged her and smiled. Just then she a arm wrapped around her waist. She blushed and turned around to face Demyx. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Demyx..." She blushed. Demyx looked over and quickly let go of Larxene, blushing as well. "S-sorry I didn't know you were here, Fuu." Fuu smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. Thanks Larxene!" She called walking off.

----

Fuu looked out her window of her bedroom. She sighed and looked over at her desk. She walked to go turn off the light, when a knock came at her window. She turned to see Axel at her window. She sighed and walked over to her window and opened it. "I don't know how to say this but..." Axel stepped trough the window, blushing. Fuu looked at him, confused. He grabbed her softly by the shoulders, and pushed his lips to hers. Fuu blushed, but didn't pull away. Her mind was racing, should she pull away, slap him and run? She felt her face on fire, her body burned with heat. Her mind was blank, the only thing there was Axel. She kissed back.

-----

This chapter was really fluffy...

I thank Sira for helping but I really didn't feel like your charters belong here... yet

Notes- I really don't think Fuu lives with Seifer, Rai and ViVi...

infatuated means foolishly in love (I love that word xD)

(((Esh)))

Words- 525


	3. The Truth Hurts

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII, If I did I wouldn't be here.

Destiny's Flame, Chapter 3-The Truth Hurts

_She kissed back._

-----

They broke away. "I love you..." Axel whispered climbing back out of the window. "I love you too..." Fuu whispered almost silently. And with that he was gone.

-----

Fuu stared into space, thinking. "Fuu? Hello? Twilight Town to Fuu? FUU!" Fuu jumped. "W-wha?" Seifer shook his head. "What's wrong with you? What happened last night? I saw Axel going out of your room. He was in there quite a long time." Fuu blushed, she knew what he was thinking. "What I do with him is my business. And no I did not do **_THAT_** with him, Pervert." She growled, walking away.

-----

The next day Fuu saw Axel, Larxene and Demyx talking. She hid. "Axel, You can't hide it forever. She'll find out soon enough. You have to tell her we're nobodies!" Larxene growled "Larx has a point, Axel. Chances are Sora will show up and tell her about the Organization." Demyx protested. "I know... But what if she gets mad? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? She's the first girl since I was somebody that I liked..." Axel whined. "If she truly loves you she won't care." Demyx smiled, his arm around Larxene's waist. "That's true." Larxene smiled, blushing slightly at Demyx's sudden movement. A black portal oped and the three walked through, disappearing. Fuu stood up. _Sora? The Organization? Nobodies?_ She looked around. She looked at her feet and walked off.

-----

Fuu stood at the top of sunset hill. _Organization? Humph something weird probably. oh well I don't care. _"Were the hell is Axel I need to talk to him?'' Fuu turned to see Demyx standing behind her "I don't know " said Fuu "Ask Larxene".

"Don't know were she is either, sadly"

"Really I thought she was at the sandlot"

"Nope"

"Oh well when you find Axel tell to meet me at the sandlot"

"I don't think you'll be able to talk to him. As soon as I find him were leaving Twilight Town."

-----

This chapter was really, really short

Sira, If it wasn't for you I would be lost. (She helped me with the last two paragraphs)

Notes-OMG CLIFFHANGER! xD

This was like before Fuu knew who Sora was... So why is Larxene still alive? BECAUSE SHE CAN BE! xD (Its like 3Am.)

(((Esh)))

Words- 407


	4. Please don't Leave

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII, If I did I wouldn't be here.

Destiny's Flame, Chapter 4-Please Don't Leave

"_I don't think you'll be able to talk to him. As soon as I find him were leaving Twilight Town."_

-----

Fuu stared at Demyx. "L-Leaving?" her eyes became moist. She ran past Demyx, almost pushing him over. She called out Axel's name over and over and then boarded the train back to Twilight Town. "Axel! Axel Please answer me!" tears welled up in her ruby eyes as she ran calling the redhead's name over and over. After a long search she saw him standing looking over the edge of a building. "AXEL!" She yelled running to him. She hugged him and quietly cried into his leather coat. "Fuu? What's wrong?" he looked down at the girl in his arms. "Please don't leave... I can't stand it." She looked into his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't belong here. We don't belong here. You see ... we ,Demyx, Larxene and me, well we are part of a group of... well nobodies. We don't have hearts, we don't exist..." He turned his head. "W-what? You're right here?" Fuu looked at Axel "Do you remember Roxas?" He looked at her. "Roxas...?" she looked around. "Of course not... see he still knows you... We can't be together... You have a heart and I don't... I fell into the darkness and lost my heart." She looked up. "What If I gave up my heart to be with you?" He smiled, tears in his eyes. "I love you but... I can't let you do that." He pushed his lips to hers. "I will always love you..."

-----

Larxene looked at Demyx and then back up at Fuu and Axel. "We can't split them apart as much as we can split ourselves from the other..." Larxene frowned. "We should let Axel come back here to see her and cover for him while he's gone." Demyx suggested. "Ya." Larxene smiled, pecking Demyx on the cheek.

------

This chapter was shorter than the last o.O

Notes- Is like really, really Hyper YAY! xD I had to throw Roxas in there and a Kiss and Larxene and Demyx (Its 5 am o.O)

(((Esh)))

Words-362


	5. I promise

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII, If I did I wouldn't be here.

Destiny's Flame, Chapter 5- I promise

"_I-I'm sorry, but I don't belong here. We don't belong here. You see ... we ,Demyx, Larxene and me, well we are part of a group of... well nobodies. We don't have hearts, we don't exist..." _

-----

Fuu looked over the edge of Sunset hill. She was standing on the railing ready to jump. The ghost train rolled by. Fuu remembered Axel. _Axel. _"Maybe not... " just as she was getting down off the railing her foot slipped Fuu fell forward. She gave up. There's no use on trying to live now. Fuu felt a hand grab her wrist. Axel? No it felt like a girls hand. Then four more hands started to pull her up.

She was now over the railing. She spun around and saw Axel slowly walking off, to her side she saw Larxene and Demyx hand-in-hand looking into the sunset.

"Its beautiful..."

"Just like you..."

Their lips came closer together.

"You can Kiss when we get to the castle." Axel growled. They let go of each other's hands and turned away, blushing.

"Axel... Please don't leave me here..." Fuu pleaded.

"Ya Axel, you can always come back and see her. Larxene and me can cover for you." Demyx sided with Fuu.

"C'mon Axel, you can't just leave your first love as a nobody. She will make you feel as if you have a heart. We know." Larxene smiled at Demyx, forcing herself not to blush.

"You may not be able to be whole soon, but at least you can feel whole..." Demyx said looking at Axel and then at Fuu.

"You can't leave her here... Who will protect her when Xemnas sends out the heartless and Nobodies? Sora? Ya right." The two were finishing each other thoughts. Axel looked at Fuu.

"You have a point, I can't leave her. I just can't..." He stepped over to the group. "We have to go but I promise I'll be back." He kissed her and followed Demyx and Larxene through the dark portal.

-----

Fuu flopped down on her bed and reached into her pocket, pulling out an envelope. She opened it and pulled out the photos. The first was Axel, next was a picture of Demyx and Larxene, blushing when caught kissing. One of her and Axel and one of the whole group, Axel with his arm around Fuu and Larxene in Demyx's arms. Fuu smiled and hung each picture on her wall. "Please come back soon." Fuu smiled and turned of the light.

_Fall into the darkenss_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_Don't let the darkness swallow me_

_You gotta Let it go (let go)_

_These whispering voices are driving me insane_

_I'm about to go over the edge_

_Catch me as a fall_

_Save me_

_Grab my hand_

_and pull me out of this pit_

_The darkness is coming_

_Can't you feel it?_

_Hear it screaming?_

_See it in the distance?_

_Don't leave me_

_With so many questions_

_Who are you?_

_Why do I love you?_

_Don't let me fall_

-----

Another short chapter. I have a serious writers Block. I don't even think I should continue this. So far no one has said I should go on --. I you think I should go on tell me. If you have any ideas tell me. If your Idea gets chosen I'll write you a story (KH only please) With a plot of your choosing.

Is going though depression stage

Notes- um none really...


	6. You can’t trust him

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII, If I did I wouldn't be here.

Destiny's Flame, Chapter 6-You can't trust him

"_I promise..."_

----

Fuu ran. It had been a weeks since Axel had left. She turned her head, the creatures where still after her. Seifer had tried to fight them off but failed. She slid around the corner and past a teen boy, a duck and a dog(?). "What's the rush?' He called after her. The he saw them. "NOBODIES!" The duck yelled. "THERE'S HEARTLESS TOO!" The Dog yelled. Fuu spun around to see the odd group fighting off the creatures.

---

"I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy." The boy told Fuu. "Fuu." She answered in a sorta sad voice. Fuu turned to walk away. "Wait! You can't go walking around out here with no protection." Sora called. "I have protection." She snorted. "Well they don't seem to be doing a vary good job..." She turned and growled. "AXEL IS DOING A VARY GOOD JOB! HE'LL COME BACK! HE PROMISED!" She yelled at the teen. "Axel!" Sora stared at her. "Listen... Fuu. He's evil! You can't trust him! Come with us." Her eyes watered at his words. "Plus we killed him..."

---

Fuu sobbed and looked at the staff that Axel had gave her. It had wind and fire markings on it. She had a mission- Find Axel. She picked up the staff and packed a bag living a note for her parents and friends. She walked out the door and disappeared into the night.

---

YEP I'M GOING TO FINISH IT D The next chapter will be uber long and maybe the last.

(((Esh)))


End file.
